


В ногах правда есть!

by acorn_lover



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acorn_lover/pseuds/acorn_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Раз-Два есть маааленькая тайна...</p>
            </blockquote>





	В ногах правда есть!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotioniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Greater things afoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110578) by [apiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiphile/pseuds/apiphile). 



> Подарок для самого луччего Тонича на свете!
> 
> Бета Julia1975

Квартира у Раз-Два — образчик ультрамодного минимализма, по крайней мере, такого, который показывают по телевизору: всё обтекаемое, неуловимо японское и за версту отдающее вложением неправедно нажитых средств. Бобу остаётся только высмеивать его неожиданно снобские замашки и совершать рейдерские набеги на холодильник, хотя обычно к половине того, что там лежит, Боб не притронулся бы и под дулом пистолета: что-то острое, липкое и такое же снобски-эстетское, как и обстановка его спальни. Иногда Боб демонстративно оставляет на кухне рекламу какой-нибудь дешёвой забегаловки.

Понятно, что у них разные «корни»: Бобби родился хорошим мальчиком в хорошей семье и просто пошёл по кривой дорожке (и продолжает опускаться по ней всё ниже), а Раз-Два зубами и когтями прогрыз себе дорогу «наверх» и теперь наслаждается роскошью, даже в мыслях не доступной его родителям. И всё же, спокойно выносить эту показную безвкусицу было просто выше сил Бобби.

— Одолжи мне рубашку! — говорит Боб, заблаговременно оповещая о своём появлении звуком лопнувшей жвачки. Мерзкая привычка, и Мямля первый бросит в него камень, заявив, что с тем, сколько Бобби пьёт и трахается, никакого здоровья не хватит, но Боб бросил курить и всё ещё пребывает в этом состоянии: Мямля не присутствовал при смерти Кристины. Рак поджелудочной железы —– закадычный приятель курильщика, и Боб вовсе не собирается прибегать без надобности к химиотерапии.

— Блядь! — Раз-Два резко разворачивается на пятках. Бобби застал его за застёгиванием собственной рубашки. Судя по выражению лица, ему было недалеко до сердечного приступа. — Прекрати подкрадываться так незаметно, а не то я заберу обратно ключ от своей квартиры! И я не шучу, Боб!

— Да-да, конечно. Ну и кто тогда будет спасать тебя от русской мафии? А от полиции? — Боб преувеличенно внимательно смотрит на руки Раз-Два, быстро застёгивающего рубашку. Не то чтобы он чего-то там не видел — просто Раз-Два так смешно напрягается, когда Бобби это делает, что просто глупо упускать такой шанс.

Даже такой.

— Ты что, специально подгадал и припёрся именно в тот момент, когда я вышел из душа? — не очень искренне возмущается Раз-Два, наклоняясь, чтобы завязать шнурки на ботинках. Ни отрицать, ни подтверждать подозрение смысла не имеет: и так ясно, что Раз-Два изо всех сил пытается сделать вид, что ничего подобного и быть не может, а Боб не стал бы подгадывать, даже если бы мог — с него хватит, уже проехали.

 

— Мне нужно переодеться, — повторяет Боб, указывая на свою джинсовую куртку, заляпанную белой краской. — Я же не могу показаться боссу в таком виде — он выкинет меня на улицу.

— Погляди в шкафу слева, — бурчит Раз-Два, удаляясь в сторону кухни. — Почему у тебя нет нормальной одежды? Кто тут у нас гей, а, Боб? Почему ты не одеваешься соответственно?

— _Я_ всего лишь трахаю мужиков! – орёт Боб, чтобы Раз-Два его услышал. — Это _ты_ у нас носишь _гейские_ рубашки, спишь на _гейском_ футоне, забиваешь _гейской_ едой холодильники… — Бобби, не глядя, толкает скользящую дверь шкафа-купе, та послушно отъезжает в сторону, — …и держишь в шкафу самую что ни на есть _гейскую_ коллекцию женской обуви… — заканчивает он уже шёпотом.

Заложив руки за голову, Бобби внимательно осматривает находку: на нижней полке аккуратными рядами стоят Прада, Гуччи, Занотти, Марк Джекобс, Шанель… Ярко-розовая мечта любой читательницы журнала «Харпер». Судя по всему, ни одна пара не ношена. «Стоило провести пару дней в обществе адвоката по уголовным преступлениям и уже записал себя в Шерлоки Холмсы?» — корит себя Бобби, но не может отвести глаз от сверкающих застёжек и изящных ремешков – ищет и не находит признаков того, что этой обувью когда-либо пользовались.

 

— Так-так-так… — произносит Боб, ещё не вполне представляя, что именно приплыло ему в руки. —А зачем тебе конкретно это вложение денег, Раз-Два?

 

— Надеюсь, ты уже одет, Бобски! – кричит Раз-Два из кухни. — Не имею ни малейшего желания смотреть на твои безвкусные татуировки!

— Что, боишься, что у тебя на меня встанет? — огрызается Боб на автопилоте, всё ещё загипнотизированный ровными рядами элегантной, абсолютно новой дизайнерской обуви. Женской обуви. Это зрелище напоминает ему витрину дорогого ювелирного магазина.

— Эй, придержи язык! – голос Раз-Два раздаётся гораздо ближе. —А не то я надаю тебе по заднице. С левой стороны… — Раз-Два замолкает. Он всё понял.

— Наряжаешь проституток, чтобы они сошли за хороших девочек, Раз-Два? — нарочито легкомысленным тоном спрашивает Бобби, разворачиваясь.

К его глубочайшему удивлению, Раз-Два и не думает давать ему по заднице, да и, если на то пошло, ни по какому другому месту тоже. Вместо этого Раз-Два резко бледнеет и застывает словно статуя — с бутылкой пива в руке («Ред страйп» в компании пацанов, «Сан Мигель» – чтобы пускать пыль в глаза дамам, двуличный ублюдок!).

— Эй! — дрожащей рукой Раз-Два тычет в сторону Боба. — Ты же не собираешься об этом рассказывать?

— Я похож на трепло?! — Боб демонстративно прикладывает руку к сердцу, показывая, что уязвлён до глубины души, и добавляет: —А что мне за это будет?

— Что тебе за это… Ну уж нет, Боб! Имей совесть! Тебе уже всё _было!_. — Раз-Два складывает руки на груди. Краски постепенно возвращаются на его лицо, и теперь его щёки пылают. — Нет!

— Один грёбаный танец! — возмущённо восклицает Боб. — Тогда я просил всего лишь один-единственный сраный танец! Да я даже танцевал с Крэкером, чёрт тебя раздери!

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что тебе нравится Крэкер?! — Раз-Два кривится от отвращения. — _Крэкер?!_ — Он недоверчиво качает головой. — Это извращение!

 

— Извращение?! — повторяет Боб, не в силах сдержать изумление. Вот те на. Приплыли. — Ты это называешь извращением?! Это кто у нас собирает _женские туфли?!_ — Его лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке. — Ты что, их носишь? Неужели носишь?

 

Теперь оба стоят друг напротив друга. Даже руки сложены на груди совершенно одинаково.

 

— Довольно!

— У тебя же здесь не только туфли? — Боб кивает на шкаф. — Платья? Чулки? Ты одеваешься перед зеркалом и принимаешь сексуальные позы? — Боб пытается принять сексуальную позу, но секс-символ из него никакой. Бобби нравится смотреть, как двигаются другие люди, но сам он вряд ли занял бы первое место на соревнованиях по танцам. (Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба забил Берти, который сказал, что Бобби танцует как самая настоящая лесбиянка). — Или ты представляешь, что собираешься идти в таком виде на вечеринку? «Здравствуйте, я — миссис Раз-Два…»

— Боб! — рычит Раз-Два и опять тычет в Бобби дрожащим пальцем. — Ты затыкаешься прямо сейчас, или, клянусь, я заткну тебя сам!

—А попробуй! — Боб вызывающе скалится. — Ведь ты же боишься! Ты боишься до меня дотронуться! — Он вовсе не собирался говорить последнее вслух, но дразнить Раз-Два его любимое занятие, так что он просто не смог удержаться. Обычно это всё равно ни к чему не приводило, когда же ему удавалось вывести Раз-Два из себя, тот обычно потом ужасно раскаивался и месяц халявной выпивки Бобу был обеспечен.

— Я не боюсь… – Раз-Два резко замолкает. — Иди на хуй!

 

— Ну тогда давай! – говорит Боб и приглашающе разводит руки. — Пробуй!

Потом он не очень понимает, как именно переместился из стоячего положения в лежачее, а красный от ярости Раз-Два оказался поверх него. Кажется, Раз-Два поставил ему подножку. 

— Ну вот, видишь, получилось,с первого раза! — зло рычит Раз-Два, зыркая на Бобби яростными глазами. — Чёрт тебя раздери, Боб! Вот за каким хуем ты полез рыться в моём гардеробе?!

— Ты сам мне сказал! — пыхтит Боб. Никто в здравом уме не назовёт Раз-Два маленьким. Не то что Бобби — и никакие качалки в мире этого не исправят. Ублюдок же просто раздавит его своим весом!

— Я же сказал —, слева! С ЛЕВОЙ стороны, идиот! — орёт Раз-Два прямо в лицо Бобу. — Господи, ты когда-нибудь слышал о такой вещи, как «неприкосновенность частной собственности»?

 

— Я — вор? – Если бы в этот момент рука Боба была свободна (а не лежала пришпиленная к его же груди отнюдь не маленьким весом Раз-Два), то Боб указал бы на себя пальцем. Однако Раз-Два его ответ проигнорировал:

 

— Ты никак не можешь успокоиться! Всё давишь, и давишь, и давишь…

— Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится!

— Заткнись или получишь по морде!

Боб тяжело вздыхает.

— И долго это будет продолжаться? — говорит он, снова пытаясь пошевелить рукой. — Сколько ещё ты собираешься лгать самому себе?

— Иди на хуй, Боб, я не гей! — выпаливает Раз-Два. Боб уже неоднократно слышал эту фразу слово в слово. Но он просто не верит. — Только из-за того, что мне нравится хорошая обувь…

— Да при чём тут твоя сраная обувь! Я говорю о залежах гейской порнухи на нижней полке! — признаётся Боб, пытаясь изловчиться и таки указать в нужную сторону. — Это, знаешь ли, говорит само за себя!

Лицо Раз-Два так близко, что Боб видит, как кровь отливает из каждой его поры, так что Раз-Два снова становится мертвенно-бледным аки труп.

— Это подарок! — выкрикивает Раз-Два.

— Да-а? И для кого же?

— Для _тебя,_ неблагодарная ты сволочь!

 

— Раз-Два, я не смотрю порнуху! — с нажимом говорит Боб, ловя его взгляд. Бобби начинает всерьёз заводиться. То, что он не смотрит порно, – ещё одна вещь, которой он не перестаёт гордиться. Ему вполне хватает собственного воображения, и Бобби справедливо считает это своим достоинством. Воображения, воспоминаний и того, что он чертовски привлекателен, — так что проблем заполучить кого-то в постель (кабинку туалета, заднее сиденье такси — да куда угодно!) у него никогда не было.

— Не гони, Бобби, порнуху смотрят все! — Взгляд Раз-Два пытается просверлить в Бобби дырку. — Особенно такие, как ты!

— _Я_ не смотрю порнуху, и ты _знаешь,_ что я не смотрю порнуху! — Боб пытается переглядеть его — обычно у него это получается. — Я сто раз говорил тебе, что я не смотрю порнуху! — Он действительно говорил об этом Раз-Два, говорил не один раз. В конце концов, это его единственное сексуальное достижение, которым он может похвастать перед Дикой шайкой, не спровоцировав приступа гомофобной паники.

– _Я_ — не гей! — бормочет Раз-Два, продолжая буравить Бобби взглядом. Интересно, Боб когда-нибудь сможет снова ощутить свои злополучные ноги? И что сделает Арчи, если они заявятся поздно на этот ивент Джонни? Он наверняка посмотрит сквозь пальцы, если Боб придёт, сверкая свежим синяком под глазом (что в данный момент кажется весьма вероятным развитием событий), но вот за опоздание вставит обоим так, что мало не покажется.

 

— Ты хочешь убедить самого себя? — томно выдыхает Боб — и вовсе не специально: всё-таки Раз-Два действительно тяжёлый, как сволочь. — И, судя по тому, что я чувствую своим бедром, у тебя не очень-то получается.

 

В считанные доли секунды Раз-Два делается красным, как помидор.

 

— Это пистолет, грёбаный извращенец!

 

— Да ладно. – Бобби скалится, демонстрируя Раз-Два свой кривой передний зуб. — Ты что, думаешь, я не знаю, как выглядит эрекция? Заливай кому-нибудь другому!

 

Нарушая все известные Бобби законы природы, лицо Раз-Два багровеет ещё больше.

— Заткнись нахуй!

— Это твой _член_ , Раз-Два, — спокойно отвечает Боб, и его совершенно не смущает тот факт, что его собственный орган размножения начинает проявлять заинтересованность, и что Раз-Два уже скоро это обнаружит, и тогда Бобби точно не миновать хорошей затрещины. —А пистолет ты носишь сзади за поясом.

— Ты рассматривал мою задницу?! — Голос Раз-Два обрывается. Из пунцового его лицо делается ярко-розовым, словно Раз-Два поставил цель отобразить им всю цветовую палитру «Дюлюкса».

Боб пожимает плечами — по крайней мере, делает всё, что в его силах, учитывая лежащий на нём центнер чистого шотландского веса.

— Э-э… да.

— Это ничего не значит! — кривится Раз-Два и пытается смерить Боба испепеляющим взглядом. У него не выходит. — Просто у меня никого не было. Ну, со времён Стеллы… — В голосе Раз-Два отчётливо слышатся панические нотки — и это прекрасно. Только, похоже, Раз-Два пока не осознаёт, что будет, если они опоздают. Нужно во что бы то ни стало выводить его из этого запоздалого кризиса половой самоидентификации и начинать одеваться.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что ты можешь прекращать валять дурака, когда я заговариваю о танцах, — откровенно ухмыляется Боб.

— Заткнись!

— Заткни меня!

Боб ждёт, что вот теперь Раз-Два наконец его ударит, но вместо этого тот наклоняется и целует Боба так, что в каком-то смысле оплеуха была бы предпочтительнее: голова Боба едва не продавливает футон и не оказывается этажом ниже, а зубы Раз-Два чудом не выдирают из губы Боба довольно-таки солидный кусок, прежде чем Раз-Два наконец находит правильный угол.

«Вот те на! — думает Боб. – Да если б я знал, что ты настолько не умеешь целоваться, фигли бы я за тобою бегал!» Но как раз в этот момент Раз-Два трётся о него бёдрами, и эта мысль исчезает, словно её никогда и не было.

Боб не помнит такого со времён школы — их поцелуй напоминает поцелуй двух испуганных до умопомрачения подростков, сталкивающихся зубами, трущихся друг о друга застёгнутыми джинсами и больше всего на свете боящихся, что кто-то их за этим застукает. Расширенными ноздрями Боб урывает вдох и от всей души желает, чтобы его руки были свободными: он бы обнял Раз-Два за шею и, может быть, тогда удалось бы хоть немного его утихомирить.

Дело, конечно, не только в поцелуе: просто Раз-Два молотится об него как озабоченный кролик, и это, с одной стороны, жутко смешно, а с другой — ужасно заводит. Член Бобби явно считает последнее и с готовностью подскакивает вверх, чтобы обеспечить себе лучшее соприкосновение. Разум Бобби мечется между мыслью что _они же опоздают!_ и что Бобби именно там, где хочет быть, и что Раз-Два выглядит как клоун. К счастью, член Бобби думает за него и не даёт ему смеяться.

— Господи, — бормочет Раз-Два. Боб слишком занят: он с жадностью вдыхает в грудь воздух. — Это же неправильно!

— Тебе… нужно… — Член Бобби настойчиво требует внимания, но мозг продолжает сопротивляться. — …смотреть меньше порно!

— Что… я… тебе… не нравлюсь? Ну извини… — пыхтит Раз-Два и, явно вопреки собственно воле, тянется губами к шее Бобби, вследствие чего другой орган Бобби едва не разрывает от напряжения.

— Мы опаздываем, — понуждает выдохнуть предательский мозг. — Арчи это так не оставит…

— В жопу Арчи! — говорит Раз-Два куда-то в ключицу Бобби, и Бобби выгибает спину. Спину!!! С ним точно творится что-то неладное: Боб не помнит, когда в последний раз выгибал спину, если не ходил по малой нужде.

— Не надо…

— Не надо? — повторяет Раз-Два с полурыком. Свободной рукой – той, что не держит руки Бобби – Раз-Два нервно поглаживает короткие волосы на его затылке, проводит большим пальцем по скуле. — О простите, мистер Тебе-Нужно-Смотреть-Меньше-Порно, я думал, мы как раз занимаемся чем-то поинтереснее. Я не прав?

— Прав, но сейчас мы опаздываем, — говорит Боб. Ему кажется, что он говорит как героиня одного из тех сериалов, что он смотрел вместе с Кристиной, пока та отходила от химиотерапии. — Господи, что ты делаешь?.. 

— …насколько опаздываем?.. — спрашивает Раз-Два, отрываясь от шеи Боба и умудряясь при этом смотреть ему в глаза, хотя и под странным углом.

— Не знаю – Боб хмурится. Его член выражает горячее неодобрение.

— Вот дерьмо! — говорит Раз-Два, неожиданно освобождая руки Боба и резко поднимаясь. Что, к сожалению, не приносит и так уже затёкшим ногам Боба ничего хорошего.

— Ай! Моя нога!.. Ох… — громко жалуется Боб, но Раз-Два не обращает на него никакого внимания. Он просто сидит, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Нам надо немедленно выходить, а ты отдавил мне все ноги, а ещё мне нужна другая рубашка!

— Дерьмо. Дерьмо. Дерьмо, — начинает причитать Раз-Два.

— Давай ты будешь переживать по поводу собственной ориентации, когда слезешь с моих ног? — спрашивает Боб, но опять не получает ответа. Он пытается выбраться из-под Раз-Два самостоятельно, но тот и вправду очень тяжёлый, а не до конца опавший член Бобби также не упрощает задачу.

 

— Дерьмо. Где мой телефон? — бормочет Раз-Два, не отрывая рук от лица.

— Всегда лежал в кармане пиджака… Мы же обязательно продолжим это позже? — Боб пытается взять Раз-Два за руки, но Раз-Два вдруг резко вскакивает и немедленно ныряет в гардероб — словно утопающий за спасательным кругом.

— Рубашка! — в направлении Бобби летит что-то чёрное и даже на вид ужасно дорогое.

— Эй! Ты же не собираешься опять полгода психовать по этому поводу? — спрашивает Боб, скидывая джинсовую куртку резкими злыми движениями. — Клянусь, если так, то я лично убью тебя! — Он уже начинает застёгивать пуговицы на идиотской рубашке Раз-Два — надо же, _Gucci!_ — когда тот, наконец, оборачивается.

— Это когда это ты умудрился проколоть себе сосок?! — недовольно кривится Раз-Два, рассматривая пирсинг. 

— Уже давно — так что можешь за него дёргать! — говорит Боб без улыбки. — Мы опаздываем.

К его удивлению Раз-Два опускается рядом с ним на футон и целует его в лоб.

— Я непременно воспользуюсь твоим предложением, Бобски!

— Э-э… Отлично, — говорит Боб, его пальцы спешно застёгивают рубашку. — Так значит…

— Но я всё равно не гей! — опять повторяет Раз-Два, легко поднимая Боба за подмышки. Бобби в который раз поражается его силе. К сожалению, он сам и в подмётки Раз-Два не годится. — Не забывай об этом!

— Да, похоже, что ты не гей, а всего лишь бисексуал, — бормочет Боб едва слышно.


End file.
